


Pleasant Visit

by PastelLimes



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dewey is the BEST fiance, F/M, Fluff, Frank and Ernest confusion, Hotel Denouement, Kit is happy for once, Light Drinking, Pre-Canon, Sub-sub library, Surprise Dates, i listened to frank sinatra the whole time, no sadness, this contains some headcanons of what the sub-sub library looks like bear with me, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLimes/pseuds/PastelLimes
Summary: Kit visits the Hotel Denouement's sub-sub library to see her beloved fiance, Dewey, and whatever surprise he has in store for her.





	Pleasant Visit

_**pleasant visit** _

Dewey said he had a surprise for her, and that made Kit antsy and giddy. When she entered the hotel, one of Dewey’s brothers was standing in the shockingly calm lobby, thumbing through a book with title obscured by his gloved hand. Frank, or it could have been Ernest, rose his head at the noise Kit’s heels were making. His face was, as always, unfathomable when it came to emotion, but his brow quirked upwards. 

“Ms. Snicket. What brings you here?” Asked Ernest, or Frank, closing the book, his index finger serving as a bookmark. His other hand came to rest on his bony hip. 

“I’m here to see Dewey.” Kit said honestly, not wanting to trouble the manager with beating around the bush. 

Ernest either smirked skeptically or Frank smiled knowingly. “Of course you are. Well, Ms. Snicket, you know where to go. Though Dewey might be too busy to talk with you.” 

“He won’t. He’s the one that invited me here.” Kit said back, waving her hand as if swatting the bug of reassurance. Kit watched as Frank, but possibly Ernest reached over the counter and opened one of the drawers built into the back. Inside was a jumble of things that were of the varying level of importance such as keys, a locket, a cluster of pens and ink jars, a list of tea set pieces, and another ring of keys that jingled when the manager picked them up. He dangled them over Kit’s open and expecting palm before dropping them upon the black glove. 

“Here you go, Ms. Snicket,” Ernest said teasingly or Frank said sweetly. Kit nodded at him as soon as his mirror image emerged from the elevator, talking seriously with a small group of bellhops. Kit descended the first staircase inside the hotel lobby and into the right hallway that lead her to a large wooden door, polished and etched with beauty and lacked a number label. Kit inserted the key labeled “D” into the keyhole and turned it. Once the door unlocked, Kit slipped in and locked the door behind her. Awaiting her, as always, was a winding staircase that swirled downwards into the darkness, the light from the tiny chandelier above the stairs not able to reach the depths of the stairwell. 

Kit descended the steps quickly, excited to see what Dewey had laid out for her. On her way down, she slipped the keys into her trench coat pocket and held her belly which had just begun to show change. Once she reached the bottom, there were two elevator doors, one labeled 000 and the other labeled -000 with the middle zero being a familiar eye. Kit retrieved the keys from her pocket, selected the one labeled “D1” and used it to activate the elevator button, which she pressed and began her wait. 

Ding. 

Kit was taken aback, inside the elevator already was who she was expecting. When she stepped in, Dewey planted a soft kiss upon her temple. 

“My love,” He murmured into her hair as a greeting. 

“Dewey.” Kit replied, smiling softly. 

“What floor are you heading to, beautiful lady?” Dewey quipped with an edge of sweetness. 

“Hmm,” Kit hummed, playing along with Dewey’s game, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “I need to go to the library, to see the most handsome librarian, he’s summoned my presence.” She leaned into Dewey’s side and felt a shudder of glee as he wrapped one of his thin arms around her waist. 

“Sub or sub-sub?”

“The latter, please, kind sir.” Kit replied with a smile. Dewey pulled the lever by the door, pulling it past the line with a single “S” beside it to the line with two “S’s”. The doors slid shut and once they did, and once the two were concealed in a yellow glow from the light fixture, Kit turned to face Dewey and he craned his head downwards to look back. 

“So, what’s the surprise?” Kit inquired, raising her brows, awaiting. Dewey clicked his tongue, his dark beige skin aglow with a blush. After a second, Kit received a “you will see” as her response. Kit hated waiting but for Dewey, she’d wait for a millennia to get any surprise he would provide. As the elevator descended, Kit gave in and stood daintily on her toes. She pressed her lips against Dewey’s and took in his scent; the smell of delicate, old books and the aroma of pond lilies and pine. He kissed her back, hands holding her hips. It felt to be with him again, her dear fiance. Soon, she would be with her husband. Another thing Kit would wait for. 

The elevator came to a halt, the doors slid open and Kit got a good look at the sub-sub library. It was enormous and dark, lit by clustered lamps, dying chandeliers, a few candles on old plates sitting on desks, or fixtures in the shape of eyes along the walls between shelves that stretched to the ceiling. Rounded walls, enclosing the area, were stuffed full of archives and books, each with a unique label and eye stamp inside the flap. There were no tables, save for a high desk near the back, draped with Dewey’s red coat, by one of many golden-colored stairwells with metal stairs, thin, that lead up to the next three floors of grates that connected different balconies to shelves. Files, scrolls, books, magazines, newspapers and the likes were clustered together on a large trolley, ready to be sorted. Up at the very top, on the far back, was a built-in apartment, with a small window and balcony that overlooked the city for a romantic view from the cliffside the library poked out of. Somewhere, on a record player, a slow song played. Kit liked it. 

Kit stepped out and ghosted her fingertips over a book sitting atop the trolley. She picked it up and read the title aloud. “ _ The Walrus and the Carpenter _ ? Why is this here?” The Snicket asked, flipping through the pages. Dewey stepped out as the elevator’s doors slid closed. 

“It’s not going to be archived. It’s for you.” He said, coming up behind her, settling his hands on her waist, looking over her shoulder, cheek against her head. 

“Dewey, you know I’ve read this book a million times…” 

“But your copy was lost. Remember? You sent it to Josephine and her house went kersplat.” Dewey hummed in her ear, reaching from her left to tap the cover with a gloved finger. “Just take my gift, my beautiful love.” 

Kit could not hold back a smile as her cheeks flushed. “Thank you, Dewey. That’s very sweet of you.” 

“I have more sweet things for you,” Dewey added as Kit set the book down on the trolley. 

“Really?” Kit replied. Dewey nodded happily behind her, his mint blue eyes alight with happiness. He pulled Kit close and covered her eyes with his gloves, careful to not push her glasses harshly against her face. He began to guide her along and Kit trusted him blindly up the stairwells, their footsteps creating echoing _ pang pang pangs _ as they steadily made their way upwards. 

Kit smiled as Dewey held her steady and unlocked a door, the squeak of the hinges instantly letting Kit know where they were. Dewey kept bringing her along blind. “Almost there.” He said, with soft music getting louder. He stopped and uncovered Kit’s eyes as Frank Sinatra’s voice wafted into the room from the record player. 

Before her was a cute scene. The double doors, painted white, were open and the balcony that overlooked the city was decorated. Fairy lights were weaved around the railing or the balcony, the small polished table from the tiny kitchen was moved onto the middle, as were two chairs. The table was decorated with a small clear vase holding a bundle of velvety roses, bright red and elegant. Candles were lit on the table as well, the flame flickering in the soft breeze that carried the scent of the roses and salt. Two wine glasses sat parallel, with a wine bottle filled with deep maroon delicacy beside them. A plate of Kit’s favorite sweets and savories was between the glasses. The wall of ivy that covered the balcony and the existence of the window and the library were pulled open like curtains or clipped to give a view of the glittering city, glimmering like a city of stars in the night. The City curled around the ocean, reaching out until it broke and the ocean ran wild. Kit inhaled the pleasant scent. 

“Dewey...it’s…” Oddly, Kit was at a lost for words. 

“Do you like it?” Dewey asked, running his hands over her arms soothingly. Kit nodded, pushing back up her glasses once she finished. 

“Yes. I...Dewey, I love it. It’s beautiful.” 

“Shall we then?” 

Kit leaned her head back against Dewey’s collarbone. “Of course.” She said, following it up with a kiss. Dewey held her and kissed back gently before breaking the kiss to smile fully. 

“I love you, Ms. Snicket.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Denouement.” 

“Soon,” Dewey said, swaying to the music that seemed softer. “I can call you Mrs. Denouement.” He chuckled, a billowy sound, the flow of a pleasant Autumn breeze. 

“I can’t wait until then.” Kit murmured, spinning around to face him she removed her black trench coat, which she then draped over the back of her chair on the balcony. Picking up the wine bottle, she read the label. “Fancy. Dewey, where did you get this?” 

“Frank knows all the good places to get wine for cheap.” The sub-sub librarian shrugged and sat across from Kit as she settled herself down too. He let her pop the bottle open and pour them both a simple amount of wine. The ocean breeze rustled the ivy and roses, the flames of the candles wavering. 

“To us,” Dewey said, raising his glass to her. 

“To us, fiances and associates.” Kit added, clinking her glass against his. 

When she took her sip, Kit felt completely at ease and happy, a wonderful sensation for her that fit such a lovely surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this because we get NO INTERACTION BETWEEN THESE TWO AND I AM HAVING EMOTIONS ABOUT THESE TWO. So to explain, also, in case my image wasn't clear.   
> I believe that the Hotel is on a cliff side, with the ocean on one side, the pond/grass slope/front driveway and road to the city the other. The Sub-sub library faces the cliff, with a small apartment built into it for Dewey to live in, eventually Kit moves in and they live there and it's nice. The City, in my opinion too, kinda wraps outward and there is a part where the ocean comes inward. 
> 
> Anyway  
> Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! Please comment/kudo!  
> ~~PastelLimes, Kit/Dewey enthusiast


End file.
